Triangulação
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: "Fred tinha morrido, deixando-o para trás e transformando-o em uma lembrança de tudo o que nunca mais poderia ser." Fanfic participante do Primeiro Desafio de Limonada da Panelinha (DeLiPa1).


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**N/A: **Fanfic participante do Primeiro Desafio de Limonada da Panelinha (DeLiPa1) do Nyah!Fanfiction. Para mais informações: fan fiction. com. br/ u/5 27 21 8/

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Triangulação **

**.**

George estava indo bem se concentrando em coisas simples, como atender quando chamavam o seu nome, manter os alimentos no estômago e se levantar da cama pelas manhãs, coisas como não enlouquecer. Estabeleceu-se uma conformidade fingida. O cenho de Ginny já não ficava mais franzido o tempo todo, seu pai conseguia rir com as tirinhas do Profeta Diário, e ele não via mais sua mãe chorando pelos cantos da casa.

Moviam-se dessa forma, numa calmaria de dias longos e noites intermináveis. O mundo começava a girar de novo e foi essa normalidade em que as coisas se rearranjaram que o lançou de volta ao desespero.

O simples ato de respirar era uma tortura e de repente A Toca não parecia ter ar o bastante. Sentia o desespero envolvendo-o novamente, tomando o seu peito e roendo suas entranhas. Seu reflexo no espelho parecia uma maldição. Sentia-se partido em pedaços e seu coração doía e doía e doía. Desejava apenas esquecer-se da guerra, da família, de quem era e de que um dia tivera outra metade. Estava desmoronando de novo, mas não queria levar junto os irmãos, obrigando-os a compartilhar sua agonia quando eles já haviam tido angustias o bastante. Fugir parecia melhor do que isso.

O ar frio da noite mordeu sua pele e George desaparatou sem se importar realmente para onde ia, desde que fosse longe o suficiente para que pudesse olvidar a si mesmo.

Naquela noite engasgou-se com uísque de fogo em vez de lágrimas, amargor descendo pela garganta.

**.**

Despertou em um beco, com as juntas doendo e totalmente enregelado. Havia manchas de sangue na sua camisa e George tinha a vaga lembrança de ter se metido em uma briga. Seus músculos arderam em protesto quando tentou se incorporar e levantar-se custou um enorme esforço. Cambaleou por um segundo, mas então seu estômago se contraiu e viu-se vomitando em arcadas violentas, sujando a blusa e os sapatos.

Quando o acesso passou, George recostou-se na parede e escorregou de volta para o chão, sentindo-se medíocre. O sol estava se pondo e ele não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo passara fora de casa, mas tampouco queria voltar para A Toca. De qualquer forma, seria terrível retornar naquele estado, sujo, ainda meio bêbado e mais despedaçado do que nunca.

As náuseas voltaram a tomá-lo outras duas vezes antes que conseguisse colocar-se de pé com relativa estabilidade. Vagueou pela Londres trouxa por um longo tempo, até que parou em frente a um conjunto de apartamentos de aspecto decadente.

Hesitou nas escadas, mas estar ali parecia ligeiramente melhor do que morrer de frio e desespero. Tocou a campainha do apartamento duzentos e sete e esperou.

Pareceu uma eternidade até Lee abrir a porta.

— Oh, porra — Lee sussurrou entre dentes no instante em que o encarou.

— Olá — George cumprimentou com um fio de voz, sem ousar fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Tem ideia de como você está? — Lee questionou.

Havia sangue seco grudado no seu braço, seu cabelo estava emaranhado, suas roupas estavam sujas de vômito e bebida e fazia noites que não dormia. Sentia-se meio morto.

— Uma merda — disse, enquanto Lee dava um passo para o lado para que ele pudesse entrar.

O apartamento era um monoambiente. A cama de Lee ficava imediatamente de frente para a porta e o quarto, a sala e a cozinha compartilhavam o mesmo espaço. Apenas o banheiro ficava em um cômodo apartado. Naquele instante parecia o melhor lugar do mundo, o brasão da Grifinória pendurado na parede, quente e acolhedor.

— Isso é sangue? — Lee perguntou com o nariz franzido, tentando captar o cheiro e puxando sua camisa ligeiramente.

O toque dele ardia e George deu um passo atrás.

— Não é meu sangue. Acho que quebrei o nariz de um trouxa numa briga — explicou. — Você não vai perguntar o porquê de eu estar aqui?

Lee suspirou.

— Não sou idiota o suficiente para precisar perguntar. Ron andou procurando por você, eles estão preocupados. Eu também estava.

— Preciso de um tempo, Lee.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Sabe que ficou fora de casa por quatro dias, não sabe?

George assentiu, recusando-se a admitir que tinha perdido a noção do tempo entre o quarto e o quinto bar. Encarou um porta-retrato pousado sobre uma estante de livros e Lee e Fred sorriram para ele através da foto. George desviou o olhar quando o Fred na fotografia puxou Lee pelo colarinho e o beijou no canto da boca.

— Como você está aguentando? — perguntou.

Lee deu de ombros.

— Repetindo para mim mesmo os palavrões que Fred diria se me visse chorando por ele. — A voz de Lee soou repleta de angustia.

George podia apenas imaginar a dor que estava causando ao estar ali. Fred tinha morrido, deixando-o para trás e transformando-o em uma lembrança de tudo o que nunca mais poderia ser.

— Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora... — começou, mas Lee o interrompeu com um muxoxo exasperado.

— Não seja tolo. Sou eu, está tudo bem.

George sentia-se terrivelmente sozinho, a presença de Lee era confortadora e o ar entre aquelas paredes era morno, então ele permitiu-se acreditar.

— Acho que preciso de um banho — disse e Lee concordou, tocando seu ombro em um carinho consolador.

Em seguida ele tomou sua mão e o guiou até o banheiro. George recostou-se na parede e observou enquanto o outro abria o registro e enchia a banheira com água quente e sabão. Quando a água finalmente atingiu a borda, Lee voltou-se em sua direção.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — ele perguntou, incerto. George negou com um aceno e Lee assentiu. — Vou separar uma muda de roupa para você — disse, saindo em seguida, mas deixando a porta apenas encostada.

Aparentemente seu estado não inspirava confiança suficiente para que fosse deixado sozinho em um cômodo fechado. Ligeiramente surpreso, George percebeu que não se importava com o fato, e tampouco se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta. Arrancou a blusa e as calças, junto com a roupa de baixo. Tudo cheirava a suor, vomito e sangue. Deixou a varinha sobre a pia, entrou na banheira e afundou a cabeça na água, sentindo seus músculos enregelados relaxarem.

Ficou embaixo d'água o máximo que pôde e quando emergiu a essência do sabão de Lee o envolveu, e era o mesmo cheiro dos cabelos de Fred. Seu coração se comprimiu dolorosamente.

Havia uma infinidade dessas pequenas coisas que o matavam um pouco a cada vez, atacando-o inesperadamente e somando novas dores quando parecia impossível suportar mais.

A água estava ficando gelada quando Lee retornou, trazendo uma toalha e uma calça nos braços. Ele simplesmente parou ao lado da banheira sem dizer nada e aguardou.

George se levantou, completamente nu. Lee o fitou por um longo segundo antes de conseguir desviar o olhar, e George sabia que era terrivelmente cruel tê-lo procurado. Lee sempre buscaria Fred nos seus olhos, porém tudo o que havia para encontrar era desalento.

Ele ofereceu a toalha, mas George não a pegou. Em vez disso saiu da banheira e se aproximou, estendendo a mão e tocando o braço de Lee em um gesto delicado. Sentia tanta falta de contato humano, e ainda havia algo do calor de Fred impregnado na pele de Lee. Talvez fosse isso, afinal, o que andara procurando. Esperou que ele se afastasse, mas Lee apenas prendeu a respiração, então George deslizou os dedos pelo braço dele, sentindo a quentura, provocando arrepios. Fazia séculos que algo não era assim tão cálido.

Lee manteve seu olhar e George podia jurar que havia desejo por trás de seus olhos, para além de toda a dor.

Deu um passo a frente, seu corpo quase colado ao de Lee, molhando as roupas dele. Não sabia exatamente o que esperava do outro, mas não foi uma surpresa quando Lee passou os braços pelas suas e o abraçou, envolvendo seu corpo com tanta naturalidade quanto costumava envolver o de Fred. As mãos dele correram por suas costas nuas, acariciando suavemente, e George pôde sentir a respiração dele sobre o seu pescoço. Estavam despedaçados, mas estavam _vivos_.

Sentiu o pranto queimando-lhe o peito e o gosto das lágrimas subindo pela garganta, mas parecia que se começasse a chorar não conseguiria parar nunca mais, então, em vez de derramar lágrimas, viu-se procurando a boca de Lee.

Soube que estavam ambos desesperados quando Lee entreabriu os lábios ao toque da sua língua, correspondendo ao beijo. Não era primeira vez que se tocavam, mas era a primeira vez que faziam isso estando apenas os dois. George submergiu na boca dele, provando, enroscando suas línguas, tragando saliva, necessitado, voraz.

Era terrivelmente egoísta. Estava tomando a calidez de Lee, dando-lhe em troca apenas um eco, um fantasma. Mesmo assim não fez nada para se afastar quando as mãos do outro pousaram sobre a sua cintura, levando-o para mais perto, apertando sua pele, e ao menos Lee parecia querer aquilo tanto quanto ele. Passou os braços pelo pescoço de Lee, enroscando os dedos no seu cabelo, enquanto ele escorregava os lábios para a sua mandíbula, e então sua orelha.

— Isso é loucura — Lee ofegou contra sua pele, o hálito dele causando arrepios.

Era um pouco desvairado, mas não parecia pior do que a loucura da guerra ou da morte.

— Não importa — George disse e Lee não contestou, em vez disso voltou a tomar sua boca.

Beijaram-se e George sentiu mão dele muito suave, delicada, enquanto o acariciava de cima a baixo. George gemeu baixinho quando Lee desceu a palma até as suas nádegas, o mesmo som estrangulado que Fred costumava deixar escapar perante os toques dele, e Lee sorriu de uma forma que era mais um esgar.

George forçou seus lábios contra a boca de Lee e o mordeu, fazendo-o ganir, roubando-lhe aquele sorriso triste e impedindo-o de pensar. Nenhum dos dois jamais conseguiria superar a ausência, mas naquele instante, corpos e lábios colados, quase conseguiam fingir que era o suficiente.

Lee deu um passo para trás, sem afrouxar o agarre sobre a sua cintura, levando-o junto, guiando-o para o quarto. George deixou-se conduzir. Alcançaram a cama em uma confusão feita de pernas entrelaçadas e beijos. Desceram juntos, Lee com as roupas descompostas, os olhos nublados de desejo e de uma angustia que duraria para sempre, George desnudo e ligeiramente trêmulo entre os braços dele.

George aproximou-se, seu nariz roçando a bochecha de Lee numa caricia, fazendo com que a respiração dele se tornasse mais pesada, menos controlada. Beijou-o sobre o queixo e então na boca, lentamente dessa vez. A mão de Lee encontrou a sua e a envolveu. George hesitou quando se separaram, mas então já haviam ido longe demais para voltar atrás, e nem mesmo havia um bom motivo para voltar.

Puxou as vestes do outro, infiltrando as mãos por dentro da camisa na tentativa de desvesti-lo, e Lee ergueu os braços, ajudando-o no processo. A pele dele era macia e tão, tão quente.

Quando a peça foi retirada George percorreu o peito dele com a ponta dos dedos, e então com os lábios. Lee permitiu-se tocar e George pôde sentir as costelas dele vibrando em suaves arquejos de prazer sob os seus lábios. Ouviu-o suspirar e o som fez seu baixo ventre arder.

Subiu através do abdômen dele com a língua e contornou a clavícula de Lee com os lábios e os dentes, mordiscando suavemente. Lee ofegou e puxou seu rosto para cima, voltando a beijá-lo.

— George — ele murmurou quando se apartaram e se encararam.

George assentiu, pois o outro parecia precisar de uma confirmação. Tocou o rosto dele com as palmas da mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelo suado da face. Beijou-o na fronte, e então sobre o pescoço, e Lee correu os dedos pelo emaranhado de pelos que descia até sua entreperna, e nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem onde ficava o limite entre o consolo e a luxúria naqueles gestos.

George abriu o fecho das calças de Lee e ele se afastou alguns centímetros, se encarregando de livrar-se da peça de roupa, chutando-a para o lado. Finalmente estavam ambos despidos. George sentiu seu estômago se retorcer ao observar aquela extensão de pele desnuda, o torso de Lee oscilando com as pulsações do seu coração, uma meia ereção entre as pernas dele.

Tocou o peito de Lee, empurrando delicadamente, e ele deitou-se sobre os travesseiros. George o beijou na boca, descendo por seu pomo de adão, clavícula, mamilos e mais além. Escorregou os lábios pelo baixo ventre do outro, roçando seus pelos pubianos com a ponta do nariz. Mordeu-lhe a virilha, sugando a pele sensível, deixando marcas e fazendo com que Lee se contorcesse. Quando finalmente tocou o membro dele, Lee gemeu de anseio. O envolveu com a mão em punho, suave e firme.

Beijou seu quadril e abdômen enquanto bombeava lentamente, ouvindo-o arfar. O corpo de Lee estremeceu quando George substituiu a mão pelos lábios. Contornou a ereção com a língua e então a sugou, tomando tudo o que conseguiu. Lee lançou a cabeça para trás e gemeu, impossivelmente excitado. George percorreu as coxas dele com a mão livre, apertando, enterrando os dedos na carne, enquanto deslizava os lábios em movimentos de vai e vem, lambendo e sorvendo, enlouquecendo-o um pouco. Deslizou os lábios pela longitude e mais abaixo, suavemente, sugando-lhe os testículos e acariciando seu períneo.

Lee ganiu e o puxou pelos cabelos, afastando-o antes que fosse demasiado. George se permitiu apreciá-lo, ofegante, tomado de prazer, bonito e triste. Lee se incorporou e o beijou, passando a mão por suas costas, aninhando-o contra o seu corpo, e em seguida afagou seu cabelo muito delicadamente. Fred sempre gostara de coisas doces.

George se remexeu, empurrando as cadeiras para cima e roçando suas ereções. Gemeu contra o ouvido de Lee e ele o girou entre os braços, deitando-o, cobrindo seu corpo por completo.

Sentiu Lee suspirar contra a sua pele, provocando arrepios. Ele o beijou sobre a pele retorcida que um dia havia sido sua orelha, deslizou os lábios por um conjunto de pintas sobre seu peito, que parecia a constelação de câncer e que não existia em Fred, beijou uma cicatriz sobre a sua coxa direita, mais uma dentre tantas marcas da guerra, e contornou suas costelas magras — Fred nunca as tivera tão salientes —, procurando diferenças e marcando-as.

George abriu as pernas, dobrando os joelhos e separando-os.

— Faça — pediu, sua voz soando embargada.

Queria senti-lo e queria que doesse. Queria esquecer, se afogar em calor e deixar que Lee tomasse tudo, inclusive sua sanidade. Que estivesse levando junto a sanidade _dele_ não importava. Haviam sobrado apenas os dois, que enlouquecessem juntos, então. Puxou Lee pelo pescoço e empurrou-se contra ele.

Lee ofegou, mas ainda assim se desvencilhou do seu agarre.

— Não assim — ele sussurrou.

George deixou escapar um muxoxo de desagrado quando foi deixado sozinho. Sem o toque de Lee sobre sua pele o mundo parecia muito frio. Ainda assim manteve-se quieto enquanto o outro abria a gaveta do criado mudo e tirava de lá um vidro de lubrificante.

Gemeu quando ele tocou sua dureza com as mãos meladas, bombeando lentamente, muito suave. Pareceu um longo tempo até que Lee desceu os dedos e acariciou sua entrada. George mordeu os lábios. A mão livre de Lee estava sobre a sua cintura e sentia-se morna, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe queimava a pele. Seu sangue ardeu de excitação e vergonha.

Lee murmurou alguma coisa, mas George não entendeu. Não importava: a voz dele era melodiosa e calmante e isso bastava. Era nesse tom doce que ele anunciava as derrotas da Grifinória no quadribol, que enumerava as mortes na rádio durante a guerra e que dizia para Fred que ficaria tudo bem.

George desejou parar de tremer, mas não houve nada que pudesse fazer a esse respeito quando Lee forçou a passagem, metendo um dedo. Ele tomou seu tempo, movendo o digito lenta e suavemente antes de acrescentar outro dedo, moldando o seu interior e beijando-o onde conseguia alcançar enquanto o preparava.

Quando finalmente pareceu o suficiente George girou sobre si mesmo, afundando o rosto nos travesseiros, terrivelmente corado. Dobrou os joelhos sobre o colchão, dando alcance para que Lee fizesse o que devia. As mãos de Lee deslizaram por suas costas e pernas, apertando ocasionalmente. George ganiu quando sentiu os dentes dele cravarem sobre sua pele, na junção entre sua nádega esquerda e a coxa, suave, mas ainda assim o suficiente para deixar uma marca.

George abriu mais as pernas quando Lee tocou a fenda entre suas nádegas com a ponta da ereção, empurrando-se gentilmente. Doeu mesmo assim. Fazia séculos que George estivera com um homem e sentiu-se rasgar. Ganiu contra o travesseiro, mordendo o tecido ao mesmo tempo em que tentava relaxar. Lee pousou as mãos sobre sua cintura, ditando um ritmo calmo, enterrando-se o mais delicadamente que pôde até estar por inteiro.

Respirar parecia um enorme esforço. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto e perderam-se entre os lençóis, e George não poderia dizer se elas eram um reflexo da dor ou do desespero. Ainda assim, quando Lee começou a se mover, estocadas lentas e profundas, o gemido que escapou da sua garganta foi de prazer.

O peito dele, suado e delicado, se colou contra as suas costas quando ele se inclinou, envolvendo seu quadril com uma das mãos e alcançando seu membro, acariciando-o. George tremeu e arquejou sob o corpo dele, sentindo-se derreter com aquelas sensações, pele quente e prazer.

Lee moveu as cadeiras em movimentos descompassados e George arqueou o corpo, completamente entregue, ouvindo-o gemer. _George_,_ George_,_ George_,_ George_. Soava terrivelmente dolorido, como se Lee precisasse repetir seu nome para se impedir de chamar o nome de Fred.

Ondulou o quadril junto ao dele e Lee foi mais rápido e forte. George arfou, necessitado de alivio.

Não demorou muito mais, Lee afagou seu pênis em um movimento cadenciado, deslizando o dedo pela ponta, e George sentiu o prazer atingi-lo, intenso, estalando em suas veias e tomando seus sentidos. Empurrou-se contra o membro de Lee, elevando as cadeiras e fazendo-o enterrar-se ainda mais profundamente em seu corpo.

O deleite tornou os seus membros lânguidos e Lee valeu-se dessa leveza, segurando seu quadril ele se permitiu ir mais duro. George sentiu o calor do outro preenchê-lo, abrasador, quando Lee gozou, suspirando de uma forma que fez George estremecer.

Contou cinco respirações entrecortadas até que Lee finalmente saiu do seu interior, deixando-se cair ao seu lado e passando os braços por suas costas.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, o rosto corado e suado.

George assentiu. Sentia-se exausto e com sono e um pouco dolorido, mas essas sensações sufocavam as demais e isso era indescritivelmente bom. Sabia que devia se levantar e tomar um banho, mas o calor de Lee era confortável e acolhedor e fazia noites que não dormia de verdade, então apenas fechou os olhos.

Podia jurar que havia adormecido imediatamente, mas ainda assim pareceu sentir Lee acariciando seus cabelos por um longo tempo.

**.**

Acordou com a campainha soando. Quando abriu os olhos Lee estava de pé ao lado da cama, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom. George ainda estava completamente nu, mas não se sentia melado, o que significava que Lee tinha tido o trabalho de limpá-lo depois que ele adormecera. Sentou-se, percebendo uma pontada de dor, e estava prestes a perguntar quem poderia estar tocando a campainha àquela hora quando Lee se dirigiu até a porta e a abriu.

A despeito de qualquer coisa que pudesse esperar, seu pai estava parado na soleira. O Sr. Weasley passou os olhos por Lee — descalço e desnudo da cintura para cima, os cabelos emaranhados —, antes de fitá-lo, ainda na cama, coberto apenas por um lençol. George prendeu a respiração, mas não desviou o olhar, nem se sentiu envergonhado. Fred estava morto, ele e Lee pareciam apenas sombras e pouca coisa no mundo ainda importava.

— Vim levá-lo de volta para casa — o Sr. Weasley anunciou.

George tentou formular uma resposta, mas as palavras travaram na sua garganta. Perante o seu silêncio, Lee concordou com um aceno.

— O senhor pode dar-lhe um minuto? — Lee pediu, encarando o chão e soando terrivelmente envergonhado.

O Sr. Weasley voltou a correr os olhos para o filho, nu e encolhido na cama, antes de aquiescer.

— Vou esperar aqui fora — ele disse e deu as costas para Lee, que aproveitou a oportunidade para fechar a porta sem parecer demasiadamente rude.

— Você o chamou — George acusou assim que ele se virou.

Lee suspirou.

— Avisei ao Ron que você estava aqui. Estavam todos loucos atrás de você, eu não podia deixá-los sem noticias! Não esperava que seu pai viesse buscá-lo, talvez Ron ou Percy. Sinto muito.

George afundou o rosto nas mãos. Não queria voltar para casa, ao mesmo tempo em que ficar ali seria assombrar o outro com a memória de Fred.

Lee sentou ao seu lado, passando o braço por seus ombros e acolhendo-o junto ao peito. George deixou-se envolver.

— Vá com o seu pai, George, mostre para sua família que você está vivo. Depois, pode voltar para cá. Eu conjuro outra cama e você pode ficar o tempo que quiser — ele ofereceu.

George balançou a cabeça.

— Isso não seria justo, não é?

— Você tem uma orelha a menos e pintas demais para que eu possa confundi-lo com o Fred, não importa o que aconteça, não precisa se preocupar.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, George se permitiu sorrir.

— Obrigado — disse, embora soubesse que não iria aceitar o convite.

Vestiu roupas emprestadas, recolheu a varinha e encontrou o Sr. Weasley sentado na escada do prédio. Nenhum dos dois disse nada e quando desceram George encontrou o carro da família estacionado em frente ao conjunto de apartamentos. O Sr. Weasley abriu a porta para ele e George entrou no carro.

Seu pai assumiu o assento do motorista, mas não apertou o botão que faria o automóvel voar. Em vez disso seguiram pela Londres trouxa no ritmo lento do trânsito, e George se surpreendeu com facilidade com a qual seu pai parava nos sinais vermelhos e seguia adiante quando a luz estava verde. Estavam parados no terceiro semáforo quando o Sr. Weasley finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

— Você ama esse garoto?

Esperava perguntas do tipo "onde você esteve?" ou "você está bem?", mas certamente não isso. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e baixou o olhar.

— Fred amava — disse, dando de ombros.

O Sr. Weasley assentiu com um suspiro, como se esperasse por aquela resposta.

— A vida é um fardo pesado, George. Você provavelmente nunca percebeu isso, pois você e Fred dividiam esse peso, mas se você tentar viver por si mesmo e por ele vai terminar sufocado muito em breve.

George estreitou os olhos.

— Você está me dizendo para esquecê-lo?

O Sr. Weasley balançou a cabeça, parecendo triste e exasperado.

— Estou dizendo para você tomar suas próprias decisões e fazer suas escolhas, sem se perguntar o que Fred faria ou gostaria. Sei que você se sente pela metade, meu filho, mas você está tão inteiro quanto todos no mundo, só está sozinho e terrivelmente machucado.

George não percebeu quando começara a chorar. Esfregou o rosto com as costas das mãos, mas as lágrimas continuaram a cair. Os trouxas nos carros ao redor estavam começando a se dar conta de que aquele sinal estava vermelho há tempo demais e começavam a buzinar. O Sr. Weasley não pareceu se importar com isso, inclinou-se e beijou George sobre os cabelos ruivos.

— Não sei como fazer isso, papai — George disse com uma voz estrangulada, sentindo-se mais perdido do que nunca.

— Comece deitando-se apenas com pessoas que _você _ama. E tente não sumir assim novamente, sua mãe quase morreu de preocupação.

George assentiu e o Sr. Weasley apertou a sua mão. Parecia uma boa forma de voltar a tentar.

Se Fred havia sido egoísta o suficiente para morrer e deixá-lo sozinho, talvez ele também pudesse seguir em frente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Obrigada por ler e comentar!


End file.
